storiesbychristiangonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
True love
What is true love? Is it the ending of all fairy tales where the princess and the prince live happily ever after? Is it like the love of Romeo and Juliet? No. True love is too different; Romeo fell in love instantly, with only his eyes. True love isn't a fairy tale like the sleeping beauty, it's so much more. True love is impossible to completely explain through the limit of human words, true love is too intense to be described by speech or writing. True love is past physical level, it is past common logic. True love is something that if you feel with someone, you will do anything in your power for that person. True love is beautiful; a hello is a whole new world. Alas, true love is something I wish you not, for it is painful. It's goodbyes a thousand times the normal sorrow, its fights a billion times the usual pain. Love is not eternal happiness; true love is when you love someone so much that you forgive even the worst things. Love is when you care for a person more than you care for yourself; love is when you run back to the person even after being through the worst. Love is when you go back to that person even when they have hurt you very badly, love is when you love the person so much that you love even the pain hey cause you. Love is beautiful, but it hurts more, love is not a happy ever after. Love is when you enjoy being with the person so much you feel like those moments will be there forever, repeating. When you love someone is when you love them so much you don’t see reality anymore, when you’re with them and it feels like there is no other life or a better life. When you love someone isn’t when you don’t fight, it is when you fight and no matter how hurt you get you forgive. Love is when you love the person so much they stop becoming a want, and become a need. Love is when the person becomes a need, like water to fish, like pollen to bee. When you feel like your whole world relies on that person for weeks, months, or longer. When your whole world breaks apart on a single goodbye, when you love them so much that even when you’re dying you care about how they are doing even more. True love is when it’s hard to describe why you like a person, when you can’t clearly see what physical or mental things about that person attracted you. When our love isn’t in your eyes or your mind, true love is when it in your heart. True love is when you name what you like about them, and you fall in love with that feature all over again. True love is when you see the person and you lose your mind, when the whole world around you disappears. True love is when you don’t stop crying, thinking, mourning over anything that happens to that person… ever. When you truly know true love and you read this, you don't just say "Oh, I've felt that". You cry, you feel yourself dying inside, never forgetting that person. Just like I feel while writing this. True love never dies, it never gets old, it is never replaced. When you love someone, you love them forever. True love is complete trust, it is not a romance. For true love there doesn't have to be anything more than friendship. Just like a mother loves her son, a brother his sister and best friend. Understanding doesn't come with true love, but it's part of it. When you truly love someone, you understand the person. You get exited just to say hello, you listen to them and overcome their flaws. True love is when everything about that person is valuable, their imperfection. Everything, true love is when after a forever farewell you still will never lose the feelings. True love is when feelings won't dull even through their insults and separations, when you would still do anything for the person. Anything, torture yourself, others, die for the person. true love is not a happily ever after, it's painful and sweet. It's like sugar and lemon, like light and darkness. True love isn't like in Romeo and Juliet, they would do anything for each other. But just a few things they did that seemed like true love didn't make it, they liked each other physically. They barely knew each other and they already wanted to be married because they liked each other's body. True love is much more than those things. True love is so intense this barely covers it, it's too intense for science, for any words that you could think up. That... is true love.